


About That

by Sairyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is over and new revelations come to light. All may not be as it seems. My take on what happened after episode "Malec"</p>
            </blockquote>





	About That

Magnus can't believe he is standing here in the middle of the institute. He is dressed in one of his power suits, with red streaks adorning his hair, his eyes and within the sparks that are escaping uncontrolled from his fingertips. He knows his power is on display for all to see but if someone were to ask him how he got here, standing in the middle of a Clave wedding, he wouldn't be able to tell them. Not really. I mean he is Magnus Bane, immortal, High Warlock of Brooklyn; famous for just being him. Men and women both for centuries jockey for his attention, for him to spare them a moment, a smile a chance of to fall into his good graces and his bed. The point is that _he_ is the prize. He does not have to chase anyone; they chase him. Which is why this moment is so surreal. Sure the coy flirting has been fun. They have been playing the game of cat and mouse, since the moment that man child walked into his parlor. All dark, delicious and innocent, the Nephilim seemed content to hide in a closet labeled family honor and Shadowhunter duty. And yet, behind those dark eyes and soft smile lay something; something that has captured his attention, like a moth to a flame. Magnus couldn't help himself from reaching out from behind the walls erected a millennia ago after Camille. Walls that had been up so long he no longer knew what it felt like to live without them- until now. He tried to walk away; to go back behind them when the object of his affection told him in no uncertain words he was doing this no matter what he may or may not feel. That should've been it- the final nail in the coffin of a relationship that never really got started. He had portaled out of the room, unable to hear the final word- goodbye.

But here he is, standing in the middle of Alec’s wedding. He doesn't care that members from all of the realms and even the entire council is watching. Or that Maryse is stomping her way towards him seething. All that matters is the man up on the alter who only needs to say the word out loud and he knows he will go, vanish from this world with no intent on returning. Time was slowing down and little by little the rest of the crowd was disappearing from his view. All he can really see is Alec, dressed in gold, who is looking like his whole world is collapsing around him. His face is slightly ashen and his eyes wide. Magnus feels the familiar twinge of guilt pulse through his veins like a deep thrum knowing he is the reason for Alec looking this way. Magnus doesn't want to hurt Alec, never intended him to have to choose; at least not like this. He just needs to give this fight one more chance; one more moment. He has no idea how long they stand like that, Alec looking like he is having trouble breathing and Magnus perched in the middle of the aisle like some jilted lover. One moment, two, ten. It doesn't matter. He knows it ends right here, right now one way or another. But in all of his years he never could have imagined what happens next. Alec, looking at Lydia, mumbling words of apology and her smiling with a truth it seems she understands. Magnus continues to watch silently as Alec takes a deep breath then turns to face the crowd; to face him. A pause, another moment. _This is it_ his mind supplies. The moment that will shatter his heart into splinters and send him off into oblivion for decades. And then Alec takes a step, another follows. Alec is moving, towards him; past his mother who tries to intervene.

“Enough.”

The sound breaks Magnus out of his shock, watching the events unfolding in front of him. Alec is still moving. It isn't until he feels Alec’s hands on his shirt does he realize this moment was going to be incredibly different than what he was imagining. The feel of Alec’s lips, soft, sure and unsure at the same time silences his mind. There is nothing but this moment that if he could, would make last forever. When Alec pauses for breath, Magnus can't help but chase after the taste that is quenching a thirst he didn't even know he had. As Alec leans back in, Magnus once again surrenders to the curve of Alec’s lips, the flavor of his blossoming desire and the sound of the sighs that spill freely. There are not many things that can surprise someone immortal, but this is definitely in the top five he surmises when they pull away for the confrontations that must come in the wake of this. Thankfully they are not all bad. There are words of praise, words of disappointment, an over excited rant by a new downworlder - he makes a mental note to look up some movie called "The Graduate" at that one, and of course words of anger that threaten to force Alec back into the shadows he just boldly walked out of.

“I don't recognize you anymore.” The words from Alec’s mother feel like a slap. But Magnus stands in amazement watching as Alec does not falter, does not concede. Instead he turns to him and confidently asks him out. _Who is this man standing before him and what happened to his shy, confused Alexander,_ he wonders silently before agreeing to go out on their first date. Magnus dismisses his concerns in lieu of making a plan for their date while Jace and Clary run off with Simon to the hotel to speak with Raphael. Once again, it is Alec who surprises him before he can speak.

“I need to get out of here. Can we go to your place?” Alec asks shyly.

“Why Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” He whispers, snapping his fingers and bringing a portal to life. With a flick of his wrist, he ushers Alec through. When he himself arrives he is once against caught off guard by the feel of Alec's’ hands roughly pushing him up against the wall. Their second kiss is nothing like the first. It is hot, it is desperate and filled with a passion that has Magnus feeling like he is still inside the portal- dizzy and disoriented. Alec licks his way into Magnus’ mouth like he is searching for the mortal cup- with intent, with purpose. One hand on his spine the other threaded in his hair.  _By the Angel_ , he thinks while his body responds in kind. His face, leaning upwards finds just the right angle as his mouth opens to allow Alec entrance. His body, usually so lithe with feline agility is awkward and clumsy in its movements. Magnus clutches to the broad chest in front of him, succumbing to the strength holding him still, keeping him steady.  He doesn't notice as those hands start to move and wander across his form; lingering on the edges of his shirt. Not until he feels the touch of warmth tingling across his skin like a lick of smoke. Slow, but sure without a trace of hesitation. Magnus knows he should be taking the lead, making sure they don't move too far too fast. He breaks away from the kiss that is leaving him breathless to suggest such, but his good intentions are quickly interrupted.

“Magnus. Alec whispers, leaning down until his head is cradled in Magnus’ neck before speaking again into his ear. “I want to feel you, all of you; against me, now.” Magnus can't be sure, but he thinks he must have missed a few words because every syllable, every breath wrapped in hot moist heat went straight to his core, sending sparks dancing across nerves. _Surely Alec couldn't have said what he thought…_ Magnus’ internal tirade is interrupted by the feel of Alec's lips moving once again- this time against his neck. He feels the graze of teeth, the sweet pull of suction as Alec begins to alternate between licking and sucking at a spot on his neck, intent on leaving a mark. In the distance he hears a muffled moan. When he hears it again it takes a moment to realize the moan is coming from him. _Fuck, me..._

“I intend to” He hears Alex answer his voice deep and laced with something deliciously dangerous. Magnus can't hide his shiver. First, at realizing he said those words out loud and second at Alec’s response. He looks up to see his Nephilim, and yes he definitely means his, even if he has not claimed him, or marked him. Even unclaimed they are a soul bond and there is no power in this or any world that can save the person who would dare try and lay a finger on Alec. Of this he is sure. The feel of Alec’s hands against his chest, working through the buttons on his shirt with deft accuracy, brings his voice back.

“Alexander.” He places his hands on top of the Shadowhunters fingers stopping his progression of being divested from his clothing. “Are you sure? We don't have to rush into anything.”

Alec smiles then and it lights up the entire room. “Am I sure you ask.” His eyes locking on the warlock's. “Am I sure I want to see you naked so that I may explore every inch of you with my fingers, drink in your skin with my eyes- yes. Am I sure I want to feel you up against me, warm, soft and pliant beneath my touch, my heart beating with your yours- yes. Am I sure I want to feel your magic roll across my skin as I cup your cheek and kiss you breathless- yes.” Alec reaches down and strokes his cheek with his knuckles; the caress so soft it makes the warlock want to surrender to it. His hands crawl beneath Alec’s shirt desperate to feel the skin he has seen only in his dreams (and that one time when he interrupted a workout), attempting to find some balance. He blinks slowly, trying to process the information that has hit him like a mini tsunami. But before he can respond Alec continues.  “Am I sure that I want to hear your every sigh, every moan, every whimper you can't stop from falling from your lips as I do this…” Magnus feels Alec's fingers once again finish undoing buttons he had started on mere moments ago. It barely registers when the silken material falls to the floor and Alec’s hands toy with his waistband. He knows he should stop him, before he finds out just how affected the Nephilim is making him- if his hardened erection is an indication, but for some reason all he can do is hold on while the onslaught continues.

“Yes, Magnus, I am sure I want to feel you beneath me as I work my tongue across your skin, suckling and nipping at you." Magnus bites his tongue trying to keep in the yelp that threatens to fall, while Alec reaches for his hands and places them above his head, pinning him in place. A cruel smile dances on Alec’s lips before he dips his head and begins to lick at Magnus’ lips before trailing southward. Hot wet warmth on his chin, his neck, his collarbone and his nipples which peak and strain beneath Alec’s swirling tongue and teeth.  Alec grinds his hips against the warlock’s, and Magnus can tell he is not the only one affected. He hisses at the contact, and there is a slight sizzling sound coming from his hands. Magnus can feel the crackling of uncontrolled magic at his fingertips; sparks, more than likely in various colors, threatening to break free, to take control.

“Would you like me to stop?” Alec asks.

“Say yes. Say yes”, the responsible part of his brain tells him. The other part, the one bathing in desire, answers first. “Don't stop.”

“Promise me, you won't move” his strong voice rumbles. Magnus can do nothing but nod. Alec lets go of his hands returning to make quick work on his pants. When Magnus is left in his silk boxers ( _Thank the Fates this is the one day he decides to wear underwear he chides to himself),_ Alec leans in close and inhales sharply. “I can feel your desire, Magnus. I can smell it. In fact, your scent was the first thing I noticed about you that night at your club. Strong, sure- all musk and spice- it was intoxicating. I couldn't breathe in your presence. Couldn't hide from you and your eyes that found me in my dreams. How many times did I want to peel you apart- layer by layer. Remove the shell of magic to find the man beneath. Too many mornings, I woke with your name on my lips- even though I knew you were forbidden. You had to be. Because I knew if I let my guard down, even for a moment, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting you, from having you, from taking you. I want to taste your scent in my throat. Open you up with my fingers, with my tongue until you are shaking with need; begging and pleading for me to take you, to fuck you. But I won't, not then. No. Magnus, I want to see your beautiful cock, engorged, and leaking while I lightly lick every curve, every vein. I need to know how you taste- will you get wet for me? Hmmm?” Alec’s hand ghosts over Magnus’ fully hardened length before the tall nephilim drops to his knees. He looks up through his dark lashes before extending his tongue and licking from balls to tip over his underwear and Magnus sees stars.

“Alec!” he cries. _Of fuck. This man- child is going to be the ruin of me._ Magnus thinks as he is struggles not to move. He can feel his fingers scrabbling at the wall looking for purchase- his magic barely restrained. He unconsciously thrusts his hips forward.

“Yes baby?” He responds. “You are incredible. I can't wait to taste you; to elicit every curse you have ever learned while you shake apart. And when you can't hold it anymore, I want to milk you with my mouth as you fracture in pleasure. Would you like that sweetheart? Can I do that Magnus?" Alec places his hands on Magnus’ hips, stilling them.

Magnus doesn't know when he lost control of the situation. But somewhere along the way, up has become down, left has become right and right has become wrong- or has it? He blinks a few more times just to be sure. Yes, the picture is still the same. Alec on his knees, fully dressed while he, Magnus Bane, High Warlock is being held against a wall by soft hands and sheer desire, naked. He looks down again.“Yes.”

Alec quickly discards his underwear and takes in Magnus’ long cock, which is beet red from engorgement and dripping with precum. Rational thought tries to make one last attempt at controlling the situation unfolding before him, but quickly gives up when Alec flicks his tongue across the tip before swallowing him down whole. Lights out, it's over. Magnus is being reduced to a moaning heap by his own personal Angel who last he heard was an quivering innocent virgin. _What the actual fuck?_ Magnus disobeys his orders not to move and places his hands on Alec's shoulders to steady himself while Alec licks and probes and suckles at his member with intent. “NNgg..By the...Yes…Please” Magnus closes his eyes and whispers a quick spell to keep his magic locked away- avoiding any possible repercussions from being out of control which is where he is quickly heading under Alec’s _expert fucking_ tongue. He doesn't know how long he is there, so lost in sensation. Which is probably why it catches him unaware; the feel of Alec’s teasing fingers near his entrance. “Oh shit, Alec!”

“Hmm?” He hums around Magnus’ dick still deeply rooted in his mouth. The vibrations from Alec humming brings him that much closer to release. He is right...there, when Alec slides off his cock with an obscene pop. Alec stands wrapping one of his hands around the base of Magnus’s cock, which is pulsing slightly, placing the other behind the warlock's head- bringing them together for a filthy kiss full of tongue and teeth. Magnus can taste himself on Alec’s tongue and once again chases Alec’s lips when he backs away.

“I want to have you.”

No longer willing to fight this destiny, all Magnus can do is murmur his consent. “Please.”

“We need a few things.” Alec intones briefly raising an eyebrow. Magnus bites his lips still trying to stave off his impending orgasm while he conjures up condoms and lube. “I plan on fucking you Magnus, I want to watch you come while my cock is buried deep in you.” He whispers, while unzipping his pants and freeing his cock. It's long, thick and glistening. Magnus whimpers, actually whimpers as he feels the last of his dignity slither away in shame.

“Yes, fuck me. Take me, I don't care."  _I need you._

Alec lifts Magnus up using his arms and the wall for support. Slowly he works his lover open. Inserting one lubed finger slow and steady. By the time he is three fingers deep, fucking Magnus in and out, stretching him wide, Magnus is shaking and nearly crying with need. 

“Please..I’m ready. Fuck me Alec, Please fuck me”, the broken man in his arms sobs.

“Shh, I got you. Magnus. I’m going to fuck you, make you feel so good. I promise.” Magnus wraps his arms around the Shadowhunters neck and his legs around the Shadowhunters torso; essentially holding himself up so Alec can put on the condom. Once he is lined up at Magnus’ entrance he kisses the warlock. It’s soft, it's tender and speaks all the words they have never said out loud. Magnus relishes the burn that is on the right side of pain while his lover slowly, so very slowly, pushes his way in. He tries to remember to relax, to bear down, but the feeling of having Alec slowly filling him is overwhelming. Alec sighs deeply when he is fully seated giving Magnus time to adjust. There is a question niggling in the back of Magnus’ mind, but at the moment he can care less.

“Fuck me Alexander. Fuck me right this instant.”

“Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear.” Alec whispers. He begins slowly, a mere roll of his hips that has him shallowly moving. But before long a hunger takes over. Magnus can feel it in his bones like an itch he just can't reach.

“Harder, Alec, I need it.”

Alec adjusts their position slightly which has him brushing up against Magnus’ sweet spot. The quick, fast and blinding pleasure has him screaming out.

“Yes. There.”

“Right there, Magnus? Is that what you want baby?” He asks, speeding up his thrusts, banging Magnus into the wall they are still upright against. “Is this what you need?”

“I need you!” Magnus cries. Magnus is beyond comprehension- his mind and body aligned in one goal- chasing the orgasm that was denied earlier.

“Mmm, that’s it sweetheart, right there. Can you feel me, feel my cock thick inside you splitting you in two? I need you too Magnus, I need you like I need air; like I need water. Do you think you can come like this- from just my cock alone? Because I need to you to come Magnus. I need to hear it, need know that it is my name that falls from your lips when you do. Like it is yours when I am alone in my bed and give in to this desire I can no longer ignore. Can you do that? Will you come for me Magnus?”

Magnus is drowning in pure sensation. He feels the scratch of Alec’s shirt against his cock causing delicious friction. He knows Alec is close. Can feel it in the snapping of his hips, the stuttering of his thrusts. He wants to let his “inexperienced” lover go first; watch his face as he gives in to the tide that is threatening to crest. But Alec is making it hard for him. It seems that every moan that spills from the Nephilim's lips, compiled with the welts being seared into his skin from his lover's blunt nails brings Magnus closer to the inevitable. With a primal scream that sounds a lot like Alexander’s name, Magnus comes spilling white rivulets of semen all over his lovers clothes. In his blissed out state he feels one maybe two more thrusts before Alec stills, his mouth gaping wide, Magnus’ name falling from his lips like a prayer. They stay there, locked together until Alec starts to shake from exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~

It isn't until they are lying together in the warlock’s bed in which Alec is finally naked, that Magnus remembers his question.

“Alec, do you have any regrets?”

The Shadowhunter turns to look at his lover his eyes soft with emotion. “Not a one. You?”

“I will never regret giving us one more chance. But I do have a question.”

Alec waits patiently for Magnus to continue. “That, what we just did was incredible and I can't wait to do it again in every way imaginable. But, and it could be just me, you didn’t seem to act as if this was your first time.”

Magnus can see Alec dropping his eyes and pursing his lips- a habit he has learned that Alec does when he is nervous. “About that.  Remember what I told my mother back at the institute- that I was the same person…”

“Yes.”

“Well this was just another thing I kept hidden. I discovered I was interested in boys when I was younger. After I did start having sex, I kind of started "experimenting". But there was no way I could tell anyone I had lost my virginity without spilling all of my secrets- so I just let everyone believe I was still a virgin.”

“If that is what is called experimenting these days…I did it wrong.”

“Magnus. Look…” Alec says his tone serious. “You may have not been my first, but maybe, if we are lucky, we will be each others last.” He says shyly.

And that's when he knows. _He already_ _has_ _ruined me_. Magnus thinks, unable to stop the feeling of free falling down a well with no end.  “By the Angel _."_ He whispers before leaning over to capture the young Shadowhunter’s lips in a slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. It is not beta read..but I did have my bestie look it over. Thank you Novemberhush! You can find me @sairyn-noc on tumblr


End file.
